A Home At The End Of The World
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Der Film erzählt die Geschichte des Waisenjungen Bobby und beginnt Ende der 60er-Jahre. Bobby und sein Bruder Carlton erleben die Flower-Powerzeit mit Drogen und Partys voll mit. Bei einer dieser Partys kommt es aber zu einem Unfall, an dessen Folgen Carlton stirbt und Bobby muss damit leben, dass er die Ursache für den Unfall war. Ein Zeitsprung und wir befinden uns in der Highschool-Zeit von Bobby. Er ist nicht gerade ein Schönling und so ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er mit einem weiteren Außenseiter der Schule, nämlich Jonathan Freundschaft schließt. Die Jungen werden die besten Freunde und als Bobbys Eltern sterben, findet Bobby bei Jonathan und seinen Eltern eine Ersatzfamilie. Vor allem zu Ersatzmutter Alice (Sissy Spacek) entwickelt Bobby eine besondere Beziehung. Aber auch mit Jonathan verbindet ihn eine innige Freundschaft, welche auch von pubertären Spielen unter der Bettdecke begleitet wird. Als ihre Zuneigung zueinander aber durch Jonathans Mutter entdeckt wird, als diese die beiden beim Küssen erwischt, verändert sich schlagartig einiges. Jonathan zieht nach New York, während Bobby bei Jonathans Familie bleibt. Ein weiterer Sprung in der Zeit versetzt uns in die frühen Achtziger, mitten ins East Village von New York. Bobby (Colin Farrell), mittlerweile erwachsen, trifft dort Jonathan (Dallas Roberts) wieder und zieht mit ihm und seiner Freundin und Mitbewohnerin Clare (Robin Wright Penn) zusammen. Er beginnt eine Dreierbeziehung mit Clare und Jonathan. Dieses Gefühlchaos ist zuviel für Jonathan und so flüchtet er förmlich zu seinen Eltern. Als Jonathans Vater stirbt reisen Bobby und Clare zu ihm, um ihm beizustehen. Allerdings kommt es hier auch zu einer sehr emotionalen Aussprache aller Beteiligten und das i-Tüpfelchen auf der ganzen Sache ist dann noch das Geständnis von Clare, dass sie ein Kind erwartet. Die Drei wollen das Beste aus ihrer Situation machen und so lösen sie ihre Wohnung in New York auf um ein Haus auf dem Land zu beziehen. Bobby eröffnet ein Café um die kleine Patchwork-Familie, zu ernähren. Bobby und Clare bekommen eine Tochter und so leben sie einige Zeit alle zusammen. Clare beobachtet während dieser Zeit die zwei Männer, welche sie beide liebt um feststellen zu müssen, dass auch die Gefühle zwischen Bobby und Jonathan nach wie vor sehr stark sind. Sie beschließt daher, nicht länger zwischen den zwei Männern stehen zu wollen und reist mit ihrer kleinen Tochter ab. Bobby und Jonathan sind sehr betroffen darüber, andererseits finden sie nun aber ihren Weg zueinander. english Spoiler warning Bobby had grown up in a home in suburban Cleveland where partying and drugs were a recurring theme. He had already witnessed his beloved older brother's death in a home accident and his mother's death by the time he befriends Jonathan, who comes from a sheltered, but loving family. After Bobby finds his father dead, Jonathan's family takes him in. Bobby and Jonathan become best friends. Closer than brothers, they also experiment sexually. The two eventually lose touch, but meet up again in their twenties in 1980s New York, where Bobby (played by Colin Farrell) moves in with Jonathan (Dallas Roberts) and his eccentric roommate Clare (Robin Wright Penn). Clare had planned to have a baby with Jonathan (now openly gay), but Bobby and Clare become lovers, while Jonathan still has feelings for Bobby. The trio form their own unusual family, questioning traditional definitions of family and love, while dealing with the complications of their love triangle. Erich, a former sexual partner of Jonathan's, joins the household when he becomes ill with AIDS, although this subplot is absent from the film version. In the movie Erik Smith plays Bobby as a teenager, and Harris Allan plays the teenage Jonathan. français Le film dit l'histoire du garçon d'orphelin à des Bobby et commence la fin des années soixante. Des Bobby et son frère Carl-argile voient pleinement le temps de pouvoir il d'écoulement avec des drogues et des fêtes. Avec une de ces fêtes, on vient toutefois à un accident, aux conséquences duquel l'Carl-argile meurt et le Bobby doit vivre avec qu'il était la cause pour l'accident. Un saut de temps et nous nous trouvons dans le Highschool temps des Bobby. Il n'est pas justement un Schoenling et est non étonnant ce de telle sorte qu'il ferme des Jonathan amitié avec un autre étranger de l'école, à savoir. Les garçons mourront les meilleurs amis et comme Bobbys parents, le Bobby trouve une famille de remplacements pour des Jonathan et ses parents. Surtout à la mère de remplacement le Alice (Sissy Spacek) développe des Bobby des relations particulières. Toutefois également avec lui une amitié intime qui est aussi accompagnée de jeux pubertaeren sous la couverture de lit, relie des Jonathan. Comme son affection par des Jonathans la mère est les uns aux autres toutefois découverte, quand celui-ci obtient ceux les deux en embrassant, change soudainement quelques-un. Le Jonathan tire à New York, tandis que le Bobby reste avec des Jonathans une famille. Un autre saut dans déplace le temps nous les quatre-vingts, au milieu le East Village précoces de New York. Des Bobby (Colin Farrell), surgissent entretemps, le Jonathan (Dallas de Robert rencontre) et tire avec lui et ses amie et cohabitante des Clare (Robin Wright Penn) là. Il commence des relations trois avec des Clare et des Jonathan. Ce chaos de sentiment est trop de pour des Jonathan et ainsi s'enfuit formellement lui à ses parents. Comme Jonathans le père meurt voyage Bobby et Clare à lui, pour lui assister. Toutefois, on vient à une discussion très émotionnelle de tous les participants et le meilleur à la chose entière est ici aussi alors encore la confession des Clare qu'elle attend un enfant. Les trois veulent faire le meilleur de leur situation et les résoudre ainsi leur logement à New York autour à d'une maison sur le pays renvoyer. Le Bobby ouvre un Café autour des petits Patchwork-Familie nourrir . Des Bobby et des Clare obtenir une fille et alors vie lui quelques temps tous. Il observe des Clare pendant ce temps les deux hommes qu'elle les deux aime constater plus de devoir qu'également les sentiments entre Bobby et Jonathan sont comme auparavant très forts. Elle décide donc de ne pas vouloir être plus longtemps entre les deux hommes et laisse avec sa petite fille. Des Bobby et des Jonathan sont très concernés sur le fait de savoir d'autre part ils se trouvent maintenant toutefois leur manière. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch Wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken darf, so soll es in der ersten Testfassung des Filmes eine Szene gegeben haben, in der man Colin Farrell in seiner ganzen - nackten - Männlichkeit sehen konnte. english If you may give faith to the rumors, then there have has been a scene in the first test version of the film, in which you could see Colin Farrell in its whole - naked - maleness. français Si on peut offrir la foi aux bruits, il doit y avoir eu une scène dans la première version d'essai du film, dans laquelle on pouvait voir les Colin Farrell dans sa - nus - masculinité entière. Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:009.jpg Tommy-76 - 02.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article Kategorie:2005 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis